Cab driver's like gettings stars named after them right?
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean's a cab driver for a small town and picks p this astronomer dude that he's never seen before, but he's like really gorgeous. and he picks him up again, and again, and again. Destiel AU. oneshot. (((i put this as dutch and i am so sorry like wow it's in english now. hooray.))))


**Here's a oneshot that I wrote for one of my amazingly devoted reviewer's and followers; angeiei77. hope you all like it. :D enjoy. **

_**Monday: **_

Castiel Novack was a tour guide for the main astronomy tower in Kansas; it was just outside of Lawrence where he lived. It was a little tower that focused solely on the stars and planets and discovering new things about them. Sometimes Castiel went and talked at local schools or gave tours and today, he was running late for work.

He may be an astronomer who can only see things at night, but he still had to be into work by 2:00 pm so he could clean the telescopes and other equipment as well as log the previous night's data into his laptop.

Usually Castiel walked to work but he was running really late so he hailed the cab that drove by him before anyone else around him could. Lawrence wasn't a big town, and there were _maybe _three cabs in the entire town, and if you couldn't flag one down you just called the cab line.

It stopped in front of him and he got inside.

"Where to?" the deep voice of the cab driver asked and Castiel glanced up at his cabbie.

-x-

Dean was, unfortunately, a cab driver. He had originally been a mechanic for his uncle Bobby but after Bobby had died in a freak accident a few years back Singer's Salvage yard had gone out of business and Dean had been saving up to start it up again.

So for now, he was a cab driver.

Being a cab driver wasn't all that bad, it didn't pay super well but it was better than minimum wage and most of the people who hailed cabs Dean knew from town, so conversation flowed easily.

But the guy that had just flagged Dean down was someone that he had never seen before in his life. He was a bit shorter than him, maybe by a few inches; he wore a tan trench coat and a disheveled suit underneath with a crooked blue tie. His hair was practically black and it was in complete disarray on his head.

"Where to?" Dean asked when the guy got into his cab.

The man looked up with a curious look on his face, and stared right at Dean. Dean's breath hitched a little, because _damn _those eyes were some weirdo crazy blue that could knock anyone off their feet.

The man shook his head as though he had been distracted and answered, "Uhm, the Kansas astronomy tower just outside of town." His voice was deep like Dean's but it was hoarse and made Dean shiver a little.

"You knew in town?" Dean asked as he drove towards the outskirts of Lawrence.

"Uhm no? Not really."

"Really? I've never seen you around town." Dean mused.

"I've lived here for almost three years, but when I'm not at work I don't go out much." The man answered.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Dean said shooting him a smile, "The name's Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you as well, Castiel Novack."

"Castiel like the angel?"

Dean never went to college, and he was sure that his younger brother Sam was going to once he graduated high school, but that didn't mean that he wasn't smart, he was actually ridiculously smart. He just hated school and wanted to build cars.

Castiel looked up at him in surprise, "Uhm yes, exactly. Not many people know that."

"Not many people have a geeky little brother who likes to spout random information at them." Dean said with a chuckle. (Dean was also super self conscious and never gave himself any credit.)

Castiel smiled at him, "_I am_ the geeky little brother." Dean smiled widely and laughed loudly at this.

"Well, it looks like we're here." Dean said pouting only slightly as he pulled up in front of the astronomy tower. "I didn't think people still used this."

"Oh yes," Castiel said smiling shyly at him, "I've got at least ten other coworkers, and we do tours and visit local high schools."

"Oh that's cool. I've always wanted to use a telescope. Sammy and I look at the stars all the time."

"I could show you sometime." Castiel said quietly.

Dean beamed at him, "Really?" Castiel nodded, smiling in return, "That'd be awesome Cas, but uh, man I feel weird asking you for money even though it's my job." Dean said laughing nervously, "You owe me twenty five bucks."

"Here you are," Cas said handing him the money and a five dollar tip, "See you around Dean." Cas said into the open car window and went inside the old astronomy tower.

"Bye Cas." Dean said to himself and drove away.

_**Tuesday: **_

It was 11:30 at night, it had gotten super cloudy and outside the astronomy tower two huge men were arguing loudly, one of them had brass knuckles on their right hand.

Cas' eyebrows creased in worry, he gripped his notebooks and laptop to his chest, he was much to afraid to walk home with these men outside.

He decided to call the cab line.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hi I'd like to request a cab?"

"Sorry hun, it's too late the cab—" Cas cut her off.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Pamela."

"Pamela, I work at the astronomy tower just outside of town and right now two large men are going at it right outside the door, and I do not feel safe enough to walk home alone." Castiel pleaded.

"Hmm.." Pamela hesitated, "Alright honey, I'll figure something out, you just wait there."

-x-

Dean had fallen asleep on the living room couch, Sam threw a blanket over him before going to bed around ten. An hour an a half later his cell phone started blaring ACDC.

He jumped a little, and grabbed for his phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice was thick with sleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up Dean, it's Pam."

"Pam?"

"Yeah hun, listen, I know you don't do calls this late but I need you to make an exception."

"What? Pam come on—"

"Dean here me out," Pamela said and Dean grunted, "This guy called and there are some big guys in a fight right outside where he works and he doesn't feel safe enough to walk home,"

"Where?" Dean asked still a little aggravated, "Who even works this late?"

"He said he works at the astronomy tower."

"Huh?" Dean said sitting straight up on the couch.

_Cas. _Dean hadn't been able to keep his mind off of Cas since he dropped him at work the morning before.

"I said the astronomy tower. I wudda called Benny but you've already been there before."

"Alright sure Pamela."

Dean put on his leather jacket and headed back to work to get his cab car. Cas was afraid and Dean couldn't help the but go to him. He felt like he needed to go, like Cas was important to him, even though they'd only talked for ten minutes. Maybe it was because he was so cute, and smart and adorable, and friendly and… Dean's thoughts trailed off and he smiled to himself as he drove.

-x-

Cas was sitting by the big window and looking outside just after Pamela called back and said she was sending someone over.

He hoped it was Dean.

He knew it probably wouldn't be because Dean was on an early shift and, Cas assumed, had a little brother that he needed to drive to school, but he still hoped a little.

He hadn't been able to concentrate on his work all day because his mind was completely filled with Dean, the cab driver. His green eyes and his smooth and charming smile, and the pride he had for his younger brother. And Cas had only spoken with him for a few minutes. Dean had called him Cas, and it made Castiel's insides melt.

There was a car beep outside and Cas saw the cab pull up right in front of the door to the tower, thank god. He hurried down the stairs and stumbled out the door and into the passenger side of the cab.

"Hey Cas, heard you were having some trouble."

Cas' head whipped up at a voice that he was positive was Dean's. It was Dean.

"Oh hello Dean," Cas said with a shy smile, "Uhm yeah, those two guys over there have been yelling and hitting each other for an hour or so."

"Yeah those guys are pretty big," Dean mused and turned around to go back the way he'd come.

Cas noticed that Dean was wearing slippers and only an undershirt beneath his leather jacket.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Dean."

"What?" Dean said, "Cas it's no big deal, I wanted to come."

Cas blushed horrifically, "You did?"

"Of course Cas," Dean said smiling at him, "Couldn't just let you sit here in danger now could I?"

"No I suppose not," Cas said returning the smile, "the Knight in shining armor must always save the damsel in distress."

Dean laughed heartily, "I'm your knight Cas?"

"It seems like it."

"Okay Cas," Dean said still grinning, "So where do you live?"

"The apartment above _Gabe's_, the sweet shop near the old mechanic's building."

Dean's facial expression softened at the mention of the mechanic shop but lightened again when he asked, "Wait you live with Gabe?"

"You know Gabriel?" Cas answered Dean's question.

"Sure I do, Sammy works at the sweet shop with him, and he's like in love with my little brother." Dean said with a snort.

"What a small world," Cas said looking up at Dean in the darkness of the cab, "Gabriel is my older brother."

"He certainly doesn't do you any justice," Dean said with a once over and a grin, "You two look nothing alike."

Cas blushed again. "We have different mothers," he said quietly, "I don't know what Sam looks like but I'm sure he's good looking if _you're _his brother." Cas added more confidently.

It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Trust me, the kid's got a nice face but I'm still the better looking one." Dean said with a laugh and waggled his eyebrows.

Cas laughed, throwing his head back, "I don't doubt it."

Dean pulled up in front of the sweet shop, "Well Cas, that'll be twenty five bucks." Dean turned and looked at Cas. He was digging in the pocket of his trench coat and his notebooks and laptop fell off of his lap in the process, scattering the floor of the car.

Cas and Dean leaned down to pick them up at the same time, then they unceremoniously bumped heads.

_How cliché_, Dean thought.

"Oh shit, sorry Cas." Dean said as they both looked up. They were merely inches apart.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked reaching out to touch the small red welt that was forming on Dean's forehead.

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine." Dean said putting his hand over Cas', "Are you?"

Cas smiled widely at him, "I'm more than fine."

"Great" Dean squeaked out and swallowed, Cas' face was so close to his face and his eyes were so blue and mesmerizing.

Cas handed him the money and a five dollar tip then rushed out of the cab and into his apartment before Dean could even say good bye.

It wasn't until Dean was almost at the Cab office that he noticed that Cas had left one of his notebooks in the passenger seat.

_**Wednesday: **_

_**7:00am**_

"Dean wake up, you have to drive me to school in a half an hour." Sam nudged his brother's foot.

Dean fell off the couch, and Cas' notebook that had been on his chest landed next to him.

"Mornin' Sammy."

"Dean, what were you reading?" Sam asked picking up the note book.

"What? Oh it's nothing…"

It was actually full of Cas' notes on the constellations, not to mention drawings of what the constellations were in the image of like O'Rion and a bear, and Dean found it fascinating.

"Dean.."

"Sam it's just some stuff about stars."

"But Dean…"

"And it belongs to Cas, I've given him a cab ride a few times and he left it in my cab last night, it's not a big deal."

"But Dean"

"WHAT SAM?" Dean asked standing and raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to wake himself up.

"There's a drawing of you in the back, see?" Sam said holding it out to him.

And sure enough there was a really good rough pen sketch of Dean's face.

"Well I'll be dammed." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you later Sammy, come on." Dean said brushing his brother off and heading out to the impala.

-x-

_**2:30 pm: **_

"Gabriel can you please drive me to work?" Cas pleaded as he followed his older brother downstairs to his candy shop.

"Cassie I thought you liked the rain?"

"I do, but it's _down pouring_ not drizzling. Please Gabe?"

Gabe went around the counter to grab an apron as an extremely tall puppy like teenager walked in. He had tan skin and medium brown floppy hair, and hazel eyes. His smile would brighten the darkest of days.

"Hi Gabe." He said smiling.

"Hiya Sammoose!"

"Gabriel." Cas deadpanned.

"I'm sorry Cassie, I would drive you, but Luci has the car today."

Cas groaned loudly and slumped down at the counter in front of the teenage boy.

"I'm calling a cab."

"Haven't you already wasted 50 bucks on cabs this week?" Gabriel asked with a raise eyebrow.

"I'm not walking all the way to the astronomy tower in the rain, Gabriel."

"Wait—" Sam said looking up, "Are you _Cas_?"

"Uhm yes?"

"Dean has your notebook; apparently you dropped it in his cab last night." Sam told him, "He's my brother."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Dean speaks highly of you." Cas told him and Sam blushed, "I hadn't realized that I dropped a notebook."

"Yeah, Dean read the entire thing last night."

"Seriously?" Cas asked in shock.

"Seriously. Dean loves the stars, and he's wicked smart, he just never brags about it or anything." Sam explained.

Cas called the cab line.

"Hello?" Cas was expecting to hear Pamela answer but it was Dean.

"Dean?"

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean." Cas said laughing and Sam and Gabriel smirked at him.

"Hey Cas, needa cab?"

"Yes," Cas replied, "It's pouring and my other brother has the car."

"I'll be there in five minutes. See you then, Cas."

"Bye Dean." Cas hung up the phone and looked at Sam and Gabriel who hadn't looked away from him. "What?"

-x-

Dean had been pleasantly surprised when Cas called to take a cab. He usually didn't answer the phones, Pamela Barnes did, but she was in the bathroom so when he walked by it he answered.

He couldn't wait to give Cas back his notebook and talk about everything inside it. Including the drawing of him.

He pulled up in front of the candy shop and looked through the big picture window. Gabriel and Sam were waving at him over enthusiastically as Cas got into the passenger seat.

Just as he was about to drive away Sam gave him a signal to wait and rushed outside. Dean rolled the window next to Cas down.

"What's up Sammy?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep over Jo's tonight." Sam said blushing lightly and smiling at Dean.

"You have school tomorrow." Dean said.

"Yeah but Jo and I go to the same school so…"

"What did Ellen say?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"She said it was fine as long as I slept on the futon." Sam told him.

"Alright fine, tell them I say hi." Dean said, reached over Cas to rub Sam's head and added, "Bye Sammy." Then drove away.

"Sam is a nice boy." Cas said as Dean drove him to work.

"Yeah he's a great kid." Dean agreed, "Ellen and Jo Harvelle are real close friends to me and Sammy, Ellen was a like a mom to us growing up. Sam's got the biggest crush on Jo. They've been best friends as far back as I remember."

"And Ellen is letting Sam sleep there knowing he has feelings for her daughter?"

"Yeah, Sammy would never try anything, plus he's scared shitless of Ellen, so am I." Dean said with a laugh.

They drove in silence for another minute and then Dean said, "Cas I forgot, you left your notebook in my cab last night."

Dean reached over and opened the glove compartment.

"And you read the entire thing." Cas stated, taking it from the glove compartment.

"What? How did you—Sam." Dean said sighing and blushing crimson, "Yeah I did. You're really smart Cas."

"From what Sam says so are you."

"Sammy's biased." Dean huffed, "You're real good at drawing too, Cas." Dean said looking him in the eyes for a moment before looking back towards the road.

"Th-thank you Dean" Cas mumbled.

"Wanna know what my favorite drawing is?"

Cas looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The one in the back."

Cas' eyes widened and he flipped through the notebook at lightning speed before stopping at the sketch of Dean.

"Dean I can explain I—" Dean cut him off.

"Cas it's fine. I'm flattered really. I mean, why you would even draw me in the first place is confusing but it's super awesome."

"Dean, I drew you because I like you, and your face. If I didn't then I would not have drawn you."

The comment surprised Dean and he smiled at Cas, blushing slightly.

"I like you too Cas… you ever drawn anyone else in one of those notebooks?" Dean asked as he pulled up in front of the astronomy tower.

"Nope." Cas said returning the smile with a smirk.

As Cas handed Dean his twenty five dollars Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled Cas towards him, slamming their lips together. It was a quick kiss, long enough for Cas to grip Dean's jacket and for Dean to slide his hands into Cas' hair, but it ended much sooner than they wanted it too.

"See ya around Cas." Dean said with a wink and sped off down the road, leaving a disheveled Cas in the street with crazier hair and red cheeks. Cas realized later that night that Dean had written down his phone number in that notebook.

_**Thursday: **_

Dean had texted Cas all through this morning because he wasn't busy and then continued to text him throughout his lunch break.

_What do you do during the day when you can't see the stars? – Dean. _

_ I clean a lot of the telescopes and analyze data, and you can see some stars during the daytime, Dean. –Cas._

_ You can? –Dean. _

_ Sure, if you have super awesome telescopes like me :) –Cas. _

_ I have a super awesome telescope ;) –Dean. _

_ Dean, that is an awful innuendo, you are defiling my life's work. xD –Cas. _

_ Whatever Cas, if you want I can defile you instead ;D –Dean. _

_ Are you always this flirty? –Cas. _

_ Wait and see –Dean. _

Dean was laughing to himself when Benny and Pamela walked over to him.

"What's got you all teenage girly-like?" Pamela asked.

"What? Nothing."

"Brotha, you're more obvious then Gabe with your little brother." Benny deadpanned.

"I met someone."

"Who?" Pam and Benny asked at the same time.

"His name is Cas."

-x-

"Who the fuck could you be texting?" Charlie, a red-headed-lesbian-awesome-socks-nerd that worked with Cas asked, "Like seriously what is more interesting than me and _telescopes?_"

"Dean." Cas said simply.

"That hottie you drew in your constellations data notebook?"

"…yes….." Cas said slowly.

"Tell me things. Now." Charlie said turning towards him, the large telescope by her side completely forgotten.

"He's a cab driver, but originally he was a mechanic until the Salvage yard in town went out of business. He's going to try and bring it back though." Cas said, he learned all of this from texting Dean, "He's fucking gorgeous, he has an adorable little brother that's a senior in high school, and he really, really loves pie and his car."

"Is that why you've been taking cabs to work more?"

"Maybe."

"Omg! Castiel this is amazinggggg." And before he realized it Charlie had stolen his phone and read through half of his text messages. He snatched it back.

"He's charming, and smooth, and flirty, and _he calls you Cas_."

"I know." Cas said blushing and smiled at her.

That night Cas got out of work early, it was only six. It was too cloudy for stars, he called a cab.

When Dean pulled up in his cab Cas ran outside and got into the passenger seat.

"Hey Cas I was wonder—" Dean was cut off by Cas' lips on his.

Cas shoved his tongue into Dean's mouth and rolled Dean's bottom lip between his teeth. Dean moaned and pulled Cas closer, it was a little awkward in the cab but somehow there chests were touching and Cas had ended up straddling Dean. Dean had one hand pushing Cas' head forward even more and the other pulling on Cas' tie. Cas had one hand on Dean's hip and the other on the back of Dean's neck.

They kissed for a few more minutes before breaking apart.

"Wondering if you'd wanna go on a date with me?" Dean finished his sentence out of breath.

"Yes, Dean, of course I would."

_**Friday: **_

Dean was picking Cas up in twenty minutes and he was extremely nervous. Dean said he wasn't taking him anywhere fancy but it still took him ages to find what to wear. Eventually Gabriel picked out his clothes for him. His form fitting black jeans and a button down blue shirt that Gabriel said he had to "tuck in because it'll drive Deano crazy".

"CASSIE DEANO IS HERE TO MAKE THE ROMANCE COMMENSE." Gabriel yelled for Cas.

"Okay Gabriel, the people in China can hear you." Cas said as he left.

"WELL PEOPLE IN CHINA DON'T KNOW ENGLISH SO THAT'S NOT RELEVANT IS IT CASSIE?" Gabriel shouted through the door. Cas rolled his eyes.

When Cas got outside Dean was sitting in his beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. When Cas got into the passenger seat he was laughing.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I just half expected you to be in a cab."

Dean through his head back and laughed and it made butterflies erupt in Cas' gut.

"My baby is much cooler than a shitty cab."

"You definitely look eight times hotter driving her." Cas said with a smirk.

"Thanks Cas, you look hot all the time." Dean said grinning back.

"So where are we going?"

"To a diner bar that Ellen Harvelle owns, it's called the Roadhouse. Best burgers in town."

"Burgers are my favorite."

"Are you my soul mate?" Dean asked pretending to be awe struck.

-x-

When Dean and Cas walked into the Roadhouse there was a good deal of people eating lunch at the tables and booths, but Dean headed straight for an empty booth in the corner of the diner by a window, other's had to wait and Cas smiled because he was on a date with someone who was in with the owner.

Ellen waved from the bar and they both waved smiling and then a petite blonder girl with tight blue jeans and a torn up Misfits t-shirt on underneath a stained white apron came up to them.

"Hiya Dean, want your usual?" she asked.

"Hey JoBo," she scowled at him, "Yeah, and the Misfits really?"

"We are not having this conversation Dean. You like Black Sabbath. Shut up."

Cas snorted and Dean glared playfully at him.

"You must be Cas," Jo said, "I'm Jo nice to meet you. What would you like to eat?" she was now pointedly ignoring Dean.

"A bacon cheese burger with extra cheese and extra bacon and a Mountain Dew please?"

"Wow you really are Dean's dream man." She said with a grin and left.

"I get the same burger." Dean said quietly, "So that's Jo."

"She's funny." Cas said with a smile.

By the end of the date they had each eaten two burgers, Dean had three Dr. Peppers and Cas had two Mountain Dews, they'd told each other their life stories and Dean was holding his hand over the table.

When they were about to leave Dean stood up and stretched and stopped mid-stretch when he saw that Cas was staring at him.

"What?"

"It's just that every other time that I've seen you, you were sitting. I was admiring you while you were standing."

"Like what you see?"

"I do."

Dean pulled Cas into a standing position so he could kiss him.

_**Saturday:**_

_**Three months later. **_

"Hey Dean?" Cas asked as Dean was looking through the applicants for Singer's Salvage yard. He'd finally saved enough money to start it up again.

"Yeah babe?"

"You know how you're taking me out to that fancy place for dinner for our three month anniversary?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I got you something."

"You did?"

"Of course, don't sound so surprised, now close your eyes."

Dean closed his eyes but couldn't hold back his smile. Cas straddled his lap as they sat on Dean's couch and held a piece of paper in front of him.

"Open them."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the paper. It took him a moment but as he read his smile grew and his eyes watered.

"Yo-you named a star after me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Cas, I don't even know what to say I just I—"

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Sunday: **_

_**A year and a half later. **_

Dean and Cas were sitting in Dean's apartment, Ca had moved in and Sam was living on campus. Sometimes Sam would sleep at Dean's or visit Gabe and sleep there, or even Ellen would let him sleep at hers but not as much because he and Jo had started dating. Finally.

They were watching Lord of the Rings; Fellowship of the Ring and Dean had paused it to use the bathroom. When he came back he didn't sit down.

"Hey Cas?"

"What's up?"

"If I, got a star named after you, would you marry me?"

The question surprised Cas, but then he looked at Dean with a smile and said, "I'd marry you if you got one names after me or not."

Dean beamed at him, got down on one knee and pulled out a piece of paper and a ring, "Well that's good because I _did _get one named after you and I _do_ want to marry you."

**How did you guys like it? It's really long but I didn't want to make it more than a oneshot. Watch out for my chapter story updates! One Love. Liz. **


End file.
